<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Epiphany of Love by N1t3sh4d3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470592">Epiphany of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1t3sh4d3/pseuds/N1t3sh4d3'>N1t3sh4d3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Party, F/M, Happy Ending, I needed an excuse to have Pidge in a dress, Light Angst, Reunions, Second Chances, some liberties with canon have been taken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:40:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1t3sh4d3/pseuds/N1t3sh4d3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, Lance has spent several years <s>hiding</s> too busy to get together with his friends or family. He finally lets Veronica talk him into a visit. But she has more than a family reunion up her sleeve. Will this remind Lance of everything he's left behind and is ignoring?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lance/Pidge (Voltron), Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Plance Secret Santa 2019</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Epiphany of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a pinch hit for the <a href="https://plancesecretsanta.tumblr.com/">Plance Secret Santa</a> for the amazing <a href="https://artemisarya.tumblr.com/">Artemisarya</a>. </p><p>I did take some liberty with the canon at the end of the series. I hope you enjoy the reunions and it's fluffy enough at the end!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The snow fell lightly on the already glistening landscape. Lance closed his eyes as he leaned his head against the window. It had been a few years since he had visited his sister. He didn’t waste any laughing when Veronica grumbled about the weather. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s your own fault. I told you this area got snow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s a desert!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With mountains! That you moved into!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Veronica threw a pillow at him and stuck out her tongue. “Quit moping. You need to help me finish setting up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance looked at her in surprise. “Set up for what? You don’t have any more room for decorations and we just finished the tree.” A warning look crossed his face, “Don’t even think of asking me to hang any lights outside!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Veronica laughed as she headed to the kitchen, “Nah, that’s alright. We need to get ready for the party!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance gaped at her but anything he wanted to say was cut off by the doorbell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get that for me! I have to get the cookies out of the oven.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance blinked in confusion until the doorbell rang again spurring him into action. Opening the door caused ice cold air to rush into the living room. The temperature had little to do with why Lance froze as a roar of laughter echoed into the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to make us stand out here all night or are you going to let us in? Because if you’re not, I’m going to eat all these goodies by myself and never make it for you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhhh. Yeah, yeah. Come on in!” Lance moved aside as Hunk and Shay entered carrying covered plates. “Let me take that. I.. I wasn’t expecting to see you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Veronica dashed in, “You made better time than I thought you would! Here let me take that. It smells amazing!” Shay followed her into the kitchen chatting about the dishes they had brought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hunk wrapped Lance in a bear hug. “It’s been too long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance could only nod silently against his friend’s shoulder as he returned the hug. It had been hard enough seeing Veronica after so many years. They drifted apart as time went on and the family gatherings got less frequent. At first, it wasn’t so bad. He kept himself busy and given enough good excuses to all the invites that after a while no one tried anymore. By the time it dawned on him that he might want to see any of his old friends it had been over five years and he felt too ashamed, realizing how much he pushed everyone away. Veronica had bullied him into coming to see her this time. It was supposed to have been just them though. He wasn’t sure if he was ready for this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could get his bearings the doorbell sounded again. Hunk grinned as he lightly shoved Lance to the door. “Hurry up! You don’t want your guests freezing out there do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath, trying to steel himself but could only stare in shock after he opened the door to find Keith and Shiro laden with gifts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to gape at us or invite us in? It’s cold out here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith’s irritated tone jolted him, “What are you a vampire now? I don’t know Veronica. You got a couple of weirdos out here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Veronica’s sigh of exasperation only amplified Shiro’s bemused chuckle and Keith’s growl of aggravation. “Lance quit being dramatic and let them in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to see some things never change,” Shiro said handing her the gifts and putting up his coat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hunk snorted as Lance complained, “I am NOT being dramatic! As a matter of fact, I have a right to be even MORE dramatic! You invite me up here, under the guise of family time, then you spring a party on me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone had to do it,” she shrugged, “Now, go be social.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat down and as the conversation flowed, it felt like no time had passed at all. Lance suddenly felt more comfortable than he had in years. Was this what he had needed? Being a Paladin of Voltron wasn’t something many people understood. He had tried to ignore the tingle from the bonds they still had. He kept telling himself it was just because of Allura’s powers, but sitting here with them, he knew that wasn’t the case. He caught all the little tics that made him realize they felt the same things. The joy that sang along Hunk’s at seeing everyone together or whenever Shay bragged about his work. The quiet contentment flowing from Keith. The relaxed calm from Shiro was a welcome change. Lance couldn’t believe he had let himself hide away for so long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he helped make some more coffee and got ready to bring out some more snacks, it hit him. Even with as close as he felt to everyone, as relaxed as they were, there was a sadness. An emptiness. Something was still missing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, the doorbell rang again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance heard the muffled chatter from the living room. There was a lot of laughter and he felt the happiness from the others warm him. The feeling of completeness and peace settled within him. As he brought the tray out he saw everyone crowded around the new guest. He didn’t notice Shay at his elbow until she took it with a soft smile. Hunk called for him before he could protest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned and felt as if the air had been sucked out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pidge was standing in the center of the cluster chatting animatedly. Her hair had gotten a little longer and had been cut into a sleek bob. She had put on a little bit of makeup to compliment her dress. The emerald dress fell to her knee, with a few light layers of peacock chiffon which incorporated the intricate floral pattern that wound down her arms from the top. Dark opal jewelry kaleidoscoped with the same colors. She looked ethereal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she looked up and met his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something clicked instantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This was what was missing.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Memories flooded into his mind. They seemed to be coming from everywhere and different perspectives. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fighting to protect each other. Quietly joking during boring diplomatic dinners. Anxiously waiting outside the healing pods. Smashing the training bots.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The one thing each one shared was how happy they seemed together. The delight they took in each other’s company. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pidge’s eyes widened and she began to look panicked. “I’m sorry I was late! Matt told me that you guys weren’t starting until now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Veronica only laughed and pulled her to the couch. “It’s all good. Please, sit. Where is your brother anyway? I thought he was coming too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a final nervous glance around, Pidge sat down and scowled at her. “He said something came up. I had no idea what was going on. He just said there was a party that we had to go to and I needed to dress nicely. You guys set me up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance tore his eyes away from Pidge long enough to grumble, “You’re not the only one. She finally gets me to come to visit and does this! So rude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pidge chuckled, but as she looked up at him, the smile vanished off her face. She dropped her gaze and said softly, “I can imagine. It must be hard for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a seat, he said quietly, “It was a bit at first." Lance let his gaze drift around the room, taking everything in as he continued, "But, being here. Seeing all of you. It made me realize how much I missed you. How much I missed out on.” He gazed at each of them in turn, “I’m sorry pushed you all away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro cleared his voice, “We all have our own way of coping and our own timeline for healing. We went through a lot. Trying to switch back to life here? It’s been difficult for all of us. We’re just glad you joined us this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The oven buzzer went off and Hunk hustled everyone else out of the room. As Lance and Pidge started to get up, he shook his head. “We already had a chance to talk. You two should catch up. We’ll call you when dinner is ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence became oppressive after a few moments and Lance tried to break it, “How have you been?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Pidge looked up to see the eyebrow quirked at her and snickered. "I guess more than one word answers would be better. I’ve been busy at the Garrison working on some joint projects. I get to see Hunk a few times a year. Keith too. Shiro is still working on the Atlas so he runs into them more. Shay and Hunk got married a few years ago. I was surprised…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That I didn’t go? Yeah... I feel really bad about that. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> have made the time for my best friend. It was stupid and selfish of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really. It happened so soon after A- everything, we understood. I’m sure it’s been hard.” Pidge looked down but not before Lance saw the pain and sadness in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath he said, “It has been. But like I said, being here? It’s shown me how stupid I’ve been. We still have that bond and nothing seems to be able to break it. I tried ignoring it. Pretending it didn’t exist when Hunk was so crushed that I didn’t come. When Keith’s envoy got attacked and they lost so much. When Shiro has his bad days. When you...when you feel like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pidge looked up sharply, her expression guarded, “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought it was Allura’s magic,” he said gesturing to the marks on his cheekbones. Pidge noticed they had faded over the years. “But the longer it went on, the more I realized it was the Paladin bond. I used to be able to sense Coran like I can with everyone else. That faded after a year. I tested it out with my family too. I figured if it was anyone that was important to me, I should be able to sense them the same way. But it didn’t work at all. I even tried reaching out to Romelle. That didn’t work either. Then I thought it was distance. But the feelings from Keith were so clear and from a much greater distance. The rest of the magic has been fading. This is the only thing that has stayed the same. Hunk and I talked about it earlier and he noticed the same thing. Keith and Shiro too. We’re all still connected.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can you tell?” Pidge whispered, hope and fear battling for permeance on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance got up and moved closer to her, “You’ve been trying to avoid something deeply upsetting for a very long time. It’s been strong enough that the sadness has hit me in waves. Now that you’re right here, it’s even powerful. I want to help. I’ve been so worried-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Worried?" Her face darkened, "If you were really worried you would have used your mystical powers to reach out! You would have called! You would have done something to show that it mattered! You’ve been wallowing in your ‘what-if’ and ‘life’s so unfair’ pit like a coward while the rest of us tried to move on! Tried to forget.” Her eyes began to shine as the furious tirade wound down. “You wanted to stay gone, so we let you.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pain, anger, and hurt was a gut punch across their bond that left him reeling. He took a steadying breath and said, “You’re absolutely right. I’m beyond stupid for not realizing the pain I was causing everyone. Especially you. I never wanted to hurt you. You mean too much to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a bitter laugh, Pidge muttered, “Way too late for that now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance’s head snapped up as he stared at her in disbelief. Images flew across his unprepared mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Collecting the coins. The game nights. The goofing off. The feelings growing. Knowing she wasn’t enough. Finding the new game. Giving it up for Allura.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Suddenly what felt like a steel door slammed shut, leaving realizations to echo through his mind, as he gasped in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to go. I shouldn’t have come.” Pidge leaped up and ran for the door. Lance scrambled after her and wrapped her in a hug. He began to laugh, which brought her up short. “What’s so funny?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In what universe are you not enough for someone? You are more than enough for anyone you choose. Anyone stupid enough to make you think that doesn’t belong in your life. Honestly, if anyone isn’t enough it’s me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pidge blinked at him, “What are you talking about? Allura-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was humoring me. We were both lonely and after everything with Lotor… I’m guessing she just wanted to be loved for who she was. I know now that while I did love her, I still had her on a pedestal.” At Pidge’s disbelieving stare he continued, “I had a dream? Vision? Whatever. Allura came to me and told me that I should stop hiding. That’s not why she gave me her marks. I was supposed to be out there and show people how we can blend everything peacefully. And that I need to find my happiness. That’s why I let Veronica bully me into coming here. It was supposed to be a small step. Not a toss into the deep end.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pidge's smile brightened her face for a moment, but then fell away as she became serious, “Recovering from the loss of a loved one is no small feat. It can take years. You shouldn’t push yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head in bemusement Lance said, “I’ve spent a lot of time looking at my motivation and how I truly feel. Allura will always be part of me. Of us. I’ve made my peace with it. Being here has helped me realize where I should be looking for that happiness." He bumped her shoulder with a soft smile, 'And you have no room to talk. You have been avoiding dealing with your feelings for even longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pidge's face clouded with such deep sadness it made his heart stop. “How could I? The one person I made the mistake of falling for loved someone else. They were my best friend and I put their happiness first. I’m not his type at all. It was better for everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stunned, Lance felt everything finish sliding into place. He took a deep breath as the reality of the truth settled over him and smiled gently. “But his happiness wasn’t worth it. Not at the cost of your own. He never thought you would like him. You were completely out of his league. How could an annoying goofball have a chance in hell with the smartest, most brilliant, sassy and loving person to exist?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Disbelief radiated off of Pidge as she tried to tamp down any sparks of hope. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance looked deep into her eyes, “Before you got here, I was feeling so much happier and more comfortable. I forgot how easy and relaxing it is to be around everyone. But something was still missing. Then I saw you. You look absolutely radiant tonight and in that moment of seeing you like this, after so long, I realized what was missing was you. You make everything better. I understand if you don’t want to-mft”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pidge leaned over and placed a tentative kiss on his lips. They unconsciously deepened the kiss as their shared emotions and snippets of memories flooded through them. When they finally broke for gasping for air, they knew that this was the path they needed to follow. They spent the rest of the night curled around each other, laughing and reminiscing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Delight pulsed through the bonds as everyone felt more centered and a sort of balance was finally in place. Well earning peace was now part of their reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one noticed the mistletoe that had sprung up over the happy couple's head, the faint outline of Allura watching on proudly. Or Bob sulking as he handed over some papers to her. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos welcome!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>